The New World
by edtheiii
Summary: Far away from the events of Kingdom Hearts 3, this adventure begins in a whole new world, New York City. A new keyblade wielder is being chosen, and the fate of the Earth might rest in his hands. (Characters from the original series - like Sora and Riku Replica - will make cameos, but The New World will mainly be full of original characters)


**Prologue:**

**The Four Sages**

Three cloaked figures sit alone in an empty world as pure energy swirls around them, both dark and light. The figures are indistinguishable aside from the color of their cloaks- one is pure white, almost blinding; another is black, so dark it might absorb all light which approaches it; and the other lies somewhere between the two, a shade of gray to add a touch of stability to the other two unruly forces. I also wear a gray cloak, although a shade darker than my brethren. As I sit down, the three cloaked figures turn to four, and the argument resumes.

"What?! Such a proposal is ridiculous," exclaims the white cloaked figure.

"Balance has to be restored, and if we were to wait any longer, we would not be given another chance to do so," responds the black cloaked figure calmly.

"You know as well as anyone, Kurai, that this world isn't even close to being ready," as the white clad figure says 'world', he points and a large, blue and green orb appears between the three of us where he is pointing.

"Now, Levi, this world is more advanced than most, and it is much more advanced than others that have had to deal with far worse than what I am proposing," Kurai argues. "Not only that, but this world in front of us has spawned a record number of adjacent worlds. How can you say that the world isn't ready when its inhabitants have such strong spirits?"

"It's precisely those strong spirits which will give us issues," Levi fights, "They are vehemently stubborn and will not accept the change that is bound to occur if we were to go through with your silly plan."

"Despite this, we must do so," pronounces Kurai finally. "The balance is fading towards the twilight, and without our guidance will give way to darkness." Although he says the last part as if it was a negative outcome, a keen observer would notice a dark twinkle catch his eye.

"Enough bickering," chimes in the other gray cloaked figure, "Nothing will be resolved with words, as the two of you are more stubborn than any of the Worlds' inhabitants. We will go to a vote, as usual."

All parties agree to the vote, including myself.

"All in favor of interference?" asks the gray cloaked figure. Kurai's hand quickly goes up, as does the question asker's. Normally, I would side with Levi, and this debate would go on for most of eternity; but as I had already decided – some change was needed. My hand slides up, and the vote is cast to three. Kurai gives a small sneer while Levi gives me an incredulous look. The other gray figure is stoic as always, and he dismisses us to set the plan in motion as Levi approaches me with murderous intent.

"What was that, Hiro?!" Levi orders, "You know that Kurai is up to something."

"Obviously," I reply.

"Then why did allow him to succeed?"

"Because he is right, the balance is fading. And no matter how nefarious his plans may be, we have to trust in our own power."

"You seem quite confident. Do you have a plan?"

"Well, not so much a plan, as I have faith in my Chaser, speaking of which, do you have a Chaser in mind?"

"Of course, and it's exactly who you think it is. Now, we had better be off as to not let those two get a head start on us." As he says this, he disappears in a flash of light.

_That went better than I expected_, I think to myself as I wave my hand in a twisting motion and summon a man-sized cylinder of darkness in front of me.

"Dawn. Appear."

Upon saying those words, a faint shifting occurs in the portal and a cloaked female figure wearing the same gray as myself walks out of the portal as it disappears. She pulls off her hood revealing light gray hair and sunken eyes.

"Hello, Great Sage," she says with no small amount of sarcasm as she curtsies, "for what do I have the honor?"

"You get to do something you have not done in eons. You will be my chaser," I say the last bit with some fervor as to elicit some shock.

She doesn't say anything back, but gives me a look that implies I may be becoming senile.

"No, seriously, why did you summon me?" she asks honestly.

"I just told you," I pronounce with finality as to avoid further questioning.

Her look turns to confusion, "But you know better than anyone that none of the original champions can become chasers. It has a very extreme effect on the champions we choose, and it is against the fundamental laws laid out by you and the other three sages."

"Yes, yes, and I am very much counting on an 'extreme effect'. Of course to um, circumnavigate these laws, we will have to hide what we are doing, so you will wear this," and suddenly a pale light glows in the darkness. At the foot of that light sits a man with long gray hair similar to Dawn's and a yellow vest covered by a black cloak.

"Isn't that-" Dawn starts, shocked, but I interrupt her.

"His replica."

"And you think that will be enough to fool the other sages?" she inquires, wiping the shock from her face.

"Well," I say back, "you will not just look like him, you will _be_ him. You will leave your body take over his. Meanwhile, his heart will reside in your body."

"You think I'm going to let that fake walk around in my body?" she yells, annoyed.

"Do not fret. I will keep a very close eye on your body."

"Ugh, as if that's going to make me feel better." She pauses. "What's in it for me? I assume there is a reason behind all this trickery so that you benefit. How do I get a share in that?"

"All in due time, Dawn."

"Fine, then I won't help," she states.

I give her a slightly malevolent grin, "You seem to be under the impression that I am asking. However, I am merely informing you as to your purpose for the next few years of your life. As you well know, failure to comply will turn out very badly for you."

She cringes, "Fine, when do I start."

"Such enthusiasm!" I happily declare, "You will start now. I would hate for Levi and Kurai to get a head start on myself."

Dawn looks up at me, although now she looks much more masculine, wearing that replica's body.

"Well," I say to her, "it's just about time you go." I reach out and hand her a piece of paper, "All you need to know is on this slip."

"Yes sir," she replies in a deeper voice. Then she turns around, summons her own portal of darkness, and disappears within it.

When she disappears, a man wearing her body appears in her place.

"Good, since you're here," I say mostly to myself, "now it is time for me to play my part." I hold out my hand and a small, corked vial containing some mysterious silver liquid appears in it. I uncork the bottle, take a deep breath, nod at the man, and quickly swallow all of the vial's contents. First there is a horrible burning, and then it feels like my body is being ripped inside out. It soon stops though, and I am able to look down. I see my shell of a body fading into the darkness, my essence disappearing to Kingdom Hearts, and who appears to be Dawn below me, although I know better.

I blink and I am somewhere else entirely. Large metal vehicles called 'cars' are roaring beneath me. Buildings as high as mountains litter the area, and a large moving picture hangs on the side of one of the buildings. I know this place to be called 'Time Square'. I blink again and I zoom in one of the inhabitants wearing a black cloak with a yellow vest on underneath - Dawn. I'm so close I could pull the hood of her head, but I'm not worried because no one can see me while I'm in this form. _All is going according to plan,_ I think as she looks down at the piece of paper I left her just a few moments ago that has just two short sentences written upon it.

_My name is Riku. My champion will be the end of light and dark._


End file.
